Affair
by TexGleek15
Summary: In 03X02 "In Name and Blood" when the Hotchner household gets a call on the landline and after Hotch answers it, Hailey's cell phone immediately rings, what if Hailey was having an affair. Hotch finds out and is not happy at all and Hailey made an enemy out of the entire BAU. Not for Hailey fans! The argument at the beginning is not going to be completely accurate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I was watching CM on Netflix and I got to this episode and immediately had this come to mind.**

 **Summary: In 03X02 "In Name and Blood" when the Hotchner household gets a call on the landline and after Hotch answers it, Hailey's cell phone immediately rings, what if Hailey was having an affair. Hotch finds out and is not happy at all and Hailey made an enemy out of the entire BAU. Not for Hailey fans! The argument at the beginning is not going to be completely accurate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

Aaron Hotchner was looking over the case folder about a case in Milwaukie for the team when his wife Hailey came down the stairs. Turning to her he enquired about their son Jack when she came around and saw what he was doing. Hailey was upset when she saw what her husband was doing, "What are you doing? You put in for a transfer!" Looking at his wife in annoyance Hotch sighed, "They need my help Hailey." Sighing in frustration at her husband, she looked at their house phone when it rang. Picking it up Aaron turned and faced forward, "Hello? Hello?" All he got in return was silence and then the dial tone. Immediately Hailey's cell started ringing in her bag. Turning and looking at the device and then looking at Hailey's face the wheels in Hotch's head were turning and turning fast.

Hotch stood and looked her in the eye, the guilt in her eyes was telling. Trying to contain his anger he looked her in the eye as he heard her phone stop ringing, before ringing again, "Hailey are you cheating on me? Tell me the truth Hailey." Trying to act offended Hailey turned the question back on to her husband, "How dare you Aaron. I have been nothing but faithful while you go galivanting around the country!" Hotch glared at her as he tried to control his temper, "Don't you dare try and turn this back on me. Yes, I travel around, but I am dedicated to this family. When I am here I try to leave my job at the office. When I was on my suspension I didn't touch a case." Acting aloof Hailey scoffs and turns around grabbing her bag and leaving the house, "Whatever Aaron." Hotch practically collapses onto the couch and places his head in his hands.

Shaking his head Hotch grabbed his cell and quickly called an old friend. Hearing Jack crying upstairs, he quickly stood up and headed upstairs. Grabbing Jack out of his crib Hotch gently rocked the baby to calm him down. An hour after the phone call there was a knock on the door and Hotch came down the stairs with a newly awoken Jack in his arms and answered the door. Stepping aside to let his friend enter, he closed the door behind him and walked into the living room, "Thanks for coming." Placing Jack in his bouncy seat Aaron turned to his friend and sat on the couch, "The reason I called you is because I think Hailey is having an affair."

 **Hey y'all sorry this is so short! I was going to make it longer then I hit a road block. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter! (Just wanted to let people know I have never left someone I loved so sorry if this isn't right)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

Aaron looked at his friend waiting for his response. The Italian man looked at his friend, "Are you sure Aaron?" Nodding his head Aaron looked over at his son while answering, "I think so Dave. I mean we were arguing about me working. I was looking over a case for the team and she got upset. Then the house phone rang. I answered and there was no one there, and they hung up. Immediately her cell rang in her bag. Just the look on her face when the phone rang I could tell something was going on. I asked her point blank and she got defensive and turned it back on me, before storming out of the house." Nodding his head David Rossi processed all that his friend had said, "Well Aaron, what are you going to do?"

Shaking his head Hotch answered him, "I don't know. I honestly don't. I don't even know if she is cheating on me. I could have just blown it out of proportion in the heat of an argument, but I didn't want to do that, not with Jack being upstairs." Nodding his head Rossi agreed that was probably a smart idea, "Why don't you and Jack come and stay with me for a few days? Just until you figure this out." Shaking his head Aaron declined the offer, "I can't do that Dave, what about when I go on a case? My transfer is up in the air, which I think our tech analyst is behind that. I'll probably cancel it and stay at the BAU, if I do and stay with you I can't inconvenience you by having you watch Jack for me."

Shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness the Italian sighed, "It's not an inconvenience to watch Jack while you go with the team, besides it would only be while you figure things out, which I know that you can't do here. You can leave Haley a note about what is going on, that way she doesn't freak out or anything." Rubbing the back of his neck Aaron thought about the offer, before nodding, "You're right. Being around Haley I won't figure anything out. We'll probably argue more than anything, we're doing that a lot more lately. You sure you don't mind about watching Jack?" Nodding his head Rossi assured him that he didn't mind watching Jack during cases.

Nodding his head, Aaron stood up quickly walked up the stairs and started packing a bag for Jack, while Rossi grabbed some of Jack's toys. After he was finished Aaron went into his room and packed himself a bag as Rossi quickly got Jack ready and brought him and his bags downstairs. Coming down the stairs Hotch grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a quick note to Haley letting her know that he was going to a friend's house and that he was taking Jack with him.

Once they arrived at Rossi's place and got the guest room set up for Aaron and Jack, the trio sat down in the living room going over what to do next. "I won't go and meet the team for this case, though I will send our other agent to them and let them know why I can't go. Do you mind watching Jack for a couple hours? It shouldn't be that long, but I don't know how long it will take to persuade her." Nodding his head Rossi agreed and Hotch quickly headed towards Emily's apartment.

Knocking on the door Hotch waited for Emily to open it, hoping she was at home. Opening the door Emily was shocked to see her boss on the other side of the door. After a quick conversation about them both going back to the BAU Hotch said his goodbyes, "I can't go with you for this case I have to watch Jack. I'll be helping you from here. I'll see you all when you get back." Leaving the apartment Hotch headed back to Rossi's while dialing Morgan's number.

"Hey Hotch."

"Hey Morgan, I'm sending Emily to you guys. I can't be there I need to stay and take care of Jack. I'm staying a friend's place with Jack, I need to be sure that he is going to be alright."

"Why are you two staying at a friend's place Hotch? Where is Haley?"

"Haley and I got into an argument, something I don't want to discuss over the phone, and I had to get out of there. Haley had stormed out, so I took Jack when I left. I'll tell you more when the case is over."

"Alright Hotch, I'll see you when we get back."

 **Hey y'all I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
